Weapons
Please Keep Opinions OFF This Page Weaponry - Primary: 1. Bravel-1 (FN SCAR-H) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 22/50 *Unlocked at rank: 0 Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) A good starter weapon when you play multiplayer. Provides accuarate fire and moderate damage when used. When more weapons are unlocked in your armory, this weapon may be obsolete in usage. Recomended as an all purpose rifle. It has a small magazine size, so you might find that you have to reload often. 2. MC81 (MP7A1) Sub-Machine Gun *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 7/10'' '' *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 3 Cost: 5,000 A good Sub-Machine gun. Provides high rate of fire and mobility in a compact gun. This gun loses a lot of power if attempted to use for long range kills. Recommended for close quarter combat. 3. Intercept-L200 (CheyTac M200 Intervention) Sniper Rifle *Damage: 9/10'' '' *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 9/10 *Overall: 33/50 *Unlocked at rank: 10 Cost: 7,000 The most powerful Sniper rifle in the game. This bolt-action sniper rifle gives incredible damage, accuracy, and range in one rifle. Recomended as a substitute until the KR600 is unlocked in the armory. This gun will NOT one-hit KO armor elite users. 4. ACM (ACR) Assault Rifle *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 7/10'' '' *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 16 Cost: 11,000 A great Assault rifle to use when available. This gun's rate of fire and accuracy provides you with substantial firepower in the palms of your hand. Recommended as an all purpose rifle. 5. Shred-4 (H&K MG4) Light Machine Gun *Damage: 3/10'' '' *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 9/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 22 Cost: 16,000 A decent Light Machine Gun. It's very high rate of fire and great capacity ammo gives exceptional damage near close range. It also lacks the ability of long range kills. Recommended for close quarter combat. 6.' ' OPS55 (H&K UMP 40) Sub-Machine Gun *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 24 Cost: 12,000 A great Sub-Machine gun. It's high fire rate, mobility, and damage will grant you a lot of kills. It's range is mediocre however. Recommended for close quarter combat and medium range usage. 7. 'KT-44 (AK-47) Assault Rifle' *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 24/50 *Unlocked at rank: 28 Cost: 28,000 A good Assualt rifle. It's high damage and fire rate will make you an unstoppable killing machine. However, it's high recoil and low range is it's only downfall. Recommended for close quarter combat. 8. Maiden (FAMAS) Assault Rifle *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 23/50 *Unlocked at rank: 35 Cost: 16,000 Another good Assualt rifle. Provides great accuracy, fire rate, and range while it still maintains good damage. Recommended as an all purpose rifle. 9. TXR- Reaper (TDI Vector) Sub-Machine Gun *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 40 Cost: 20,000 An excellent Sub-Machine gun. With the power of an assault rifle, this gun gives off great damage, accuracy, and range all in a compact gun. Highly Recommended for close quarter combat and medium range usage. 10. TZ4- Compakt (M4A1) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 46 Cost: 16,000 An excellent Assualt rifle. Its high accuracy, fire rate, and range provides quick kills when in contact. Gives off good damage at any range. Recommended as an all purpose rifle. 11. KR600 (GM6 Lynx) Sniper Rifle '' '' *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 7/10 *Overall: 33/50 *Unlocked at rank: 52 Cost: 24,000 An excellent Sniper rifle. This semi-automatic sniper rifle gives inredible accuracy while still maintaining high damage and range. Guarantees a two hit kill even with users who have Armor ELITE equipped(even with suppressor). Recommended as a long ranged rifle. 12. Automat-X (Steyr AUG HBAR) Light Machine Gun *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 22/50 *Unlocked at rank: 64 Cost: 28,000 A better Light Machine Gun. Provides fast mobility while still maintaining power. However, this gun's recoil needs to be managed for percise kills. Recommended for close quarter combat and medium range usage. It's more of an assault rifle than a machine gun, really. 13. ZN6-Prototype (XM8) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 27/50 *Unlocked at rank: 70 Cost: 22,000 Another excellent Assualt rifle. This is the most accurate Assualt Rifle in the game, while it is still long ranged, low recoil, and powerful all in one gun. Recommended as an all purpose rifle. Weaponry-Secondary: MK45 (H&K MK23) Pistol *Damage: 5/10'' '' *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 7/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 31/50 *Unlocked at rank: 0 Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) The first secondary in the game. Although it is 2-3 hit kill, when using this gun you can hold down on the fire button instead of pressing it multiple times, making for a good short-midranged weapon. Defiler (Kel-Tec KSG) Shotgun *Damage: 8/10'' '' *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 19.50 *Unlocked at rank: 7 Cost: 6,000 The shotgun with the most range in the game. A trick it to tap the fire and the aim button simultaneously repeatedly, for rapid fire action. Vulture (Desert Eagle) Pistol *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 27/50 *Unlocked at rank: 12 Cost: 10,000 A great sidearm weapon. Although its range is not very high, it is 1-2 shot kill with a moderately good fire rate. Recommended for snipers who also need a good non-scope weapon. Rampage-4 (AT4) Rocket Launcher *Damage: 9/10'' '' *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 1/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 9/10 *Overall: 31/50 *Unlocked at rank: 18 Cost: 18,000 The RPG of the game. Its scope is very good, but if it hits a wall or even a teammate near you, you are dead. Reclmended for weeding out groups and killing campers, but not for close range combat. N4010 (M1014) Shotgun *Damage: 7/10'' '' *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 4/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 19/50 *Unlocked at rank: 31 Cost: 16,000 A basic shotgun. Although its damage is great, it can only hold 4 (without extended mags) shells, which must be inserted 1 at a time. Recommended for very close range battles. Roar 3000 (AA-12) Shotgun *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 3/10 *Fire Rate:6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 58 Cost: 22,000 A great shotgun. With its damage at a moderately deadly level, and its automatic abilities, this is the perfect weapon for moving down large groups at close range. ZXD (EXD-37) Grenade Launcher *Damage: 9/10 *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 76 Cost: 22,000 the grenade launcher of the game. This weapon shoots a frag grenade at a short-medium range. However, it can only shoot once before you must reload. Good for the multiplayer map, Divide, at the bridge. This weapon only appears in campaign mode once, in mission 5, chase. .44 Revolver (Colt Anaconda) Pistol *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 25/50 *Unlocked at rank: 82 Cost: 22,000 (Arguably) The best pistol in the game. Its high damage can kill an opponent in 1-2 shots. However, it takes a long time to reload and it has a massive recoil. Extras: Frag Grenade "Huge instant damage. Detonates after 3 seconds." Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) Flash Grenade "Flash of light blinds view for 3 seconds." Cost: 2,000 Sticky Grenade (Semtex) "Sticks to target and explodes shortly after." '' Cost: 8,000 Stun Grenade ''"Slows down any opponent inside radius of effect." Cost: 16,000 Incendiary Grenade "Damages any opponent standing in fire." '' Cost: 20,000 Throwing Knive (Rank 90) ''"Throw deadly knife. Instant kill upon hit." Cost: 24,000